1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to camera shutters and more particularly to a camera shutter assembly that prevents rebound of the shutter blades at the terminal position of motion during the taking of an exposure.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Shutter blades that are movable to open and close a shutter aperture to effect an exposure, move at high speeds and it is necessary to completely stop the motion of the blades at a preselected position in order to obtain an accurate exposure. If the motion of the shutter blades is not properly arrested, the blades will continue past their intended stop position or rebound back from their stop position to again partially open the shutter aperture whereupon re-exposure of the film occurs.
One technique that has been used to prevent occurrence of such phenomena is to provide a narrow groove in which the shutter blades enter upon completion of their movement. The narrow groove engages with the shutter blades and by a wedging action stops them at the intended stop position. Another technique that has been used is to position a fixed abutment member in the path of travel of the shutter blades in conjunction with a rebound prevention pawl that engages the shutter blades as they abut the abutment member, thus preventing rebound movement. These techniques are disadvantageous since considerable space is needed to house the apparatus, thus making it difficult to reduce the size of the shutter assembly to that currently desired in smaller-sized compact cameras.